


Лучший в мире шафер

by bathfullofglass



Category: British Actor RPF, The History Boys (2006) RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, and a little bit more (?)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Паркер слегка перебрал на дружеских посиделках, где он объявил о своей помолвке, и Барнетт вынужден позаботиться о том, что его друг успешно доберется до дома
Relationships: Samuel Barnett/Jamie Parker
Kudos: 1





	Лучший в мире шафер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF The History Boys 2018  
> Бета: [alra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra)

— Но Сэм! Время веселиться! — куксится Джейми совсем как ребенок, выпрашивающий новую игрушку.

— Джейми, на часах четыре утра, время спать, — устало возражает Сэм, отсчитывая пятифунтовые бумажки, расплачивается с барменом и прощается с остатками компании, уверяя, что вполне себе справится с нетрезвым Паркером. Он привык. Не то, чтобы тот злоупотреблял алкоголем, нет, но оказии иногда случались.

— Джейми, — зовет положившего голову на стойку друга Сэм и треплет его по плечу. Тот поворачивается к нему и, глядя снизу вверх, неожиданно серьезно изрекает:

— Сэм, я женюсь.

Каждое слово отделено от следующего крохотной драматической паузой, отчего вся фраза приобретает неповторимый оттенок окончательного осознания неотвратимости грядущего. Сэм улыбается:

— Конечно, женишься. Через полгода. А теперь домой.

Джейми вновь кривится, но не перечит, а молча поддается и сползает с барного стула. Покачивается и хмурится. Сэм вздыхает и подхватывает его поперек туловища, закинув руку Паркера себе на плечо. Они медленно идут к выходу, и Сэм ловит себя на мысли, что прижимать к себе теплого Джейми очень приятно. Его щеки слегка краснеют, и он чертовски рад, что Паркер не в том состоянии, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

Джейми неловко обнимает уличный фонарь, пока Сэм высматривает такси. Он держится совсем уж нетвердо, кажется, вот-вот заснет и осядет на тротуар, и Сэм мысленно чертыхается, проклиная себя за то, что позволил так засидеться. Но на его счастье к ним сквозь ночной полумрак мчится рыжий огонек кэба, и Сэм тормозит машину, затаскивает внутрь Джейми — сонным тот кажется тяжелее на добрых полсотни фунтов — и следом забирается сам. Джейми тут же укладывает голову ему на плечо и окончательно отрубается. Сэм называет адрес, и таксист прищелкивает языком. Сэм поводит свободным плечом и сжимает губы в тонкую линию: он и без того знает, что поездка в пригород — недешевое мероприятие, но ждать утреннего поезда не вариант.

За окнами проносится спящий Лондон, на плече сопит Джейми, и Сэм невольно вспоминает, как тот так же бесстыдно проспал на нем весь перелет Веллингтон — Сидней, и с горькой улыбкой думает о том, что несмотря на смертельно затекшую тогда спину, он бы полетел так хоть в Нью-Йорк.

Центр с вывесками и неоновыми огнями остается позади, и монотонная дорога усыпляет и Сэма. Он проваливается в мутную дремоту, и когда просыпается от толчка затормозившего кэба, голова оказывается нездорово тяжелой. Он со вздохом расплачивается с таксистом, расталкивает Джейми и, игнорируя недовольное бормотание, ведет его домой. Ключи обнаруживаются в кармане его куртки, и Сэм возится с незнакомым замком. Джейми никак не помогает, угрюмо прислонившись к косяку. Прохладный утренний воздух действует отрезвляюще.

Сэм сразу же ведет Джейми в спальню, укладывает на кровать, стаскивает ботинки, но когда оборачивается, сталкивается с хитрым взглядом карих глаз.

— Дальше сам, — вскидывает руки Сэм. Джейми притворно хмурится, но послушно стягивает с себя футболку. Сэм давит в себе вздох, ложится поверх одеяла на свободную половину кровати и прикрывает глаза. Слишком длинная ночь. Он устал. Справа от него скрипит дверца шкафа, Джейми шелестит одеждой и простынями, и матрас прогибается под его тяжестью.

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться, — звучит голос Джейми, тихо, низко и так близко.

— Ммм, спасибо, — благодарно бормочет Сэм и вслепую сбрасывает ботинки, поочередно нажимая носком на пятку.

— Сэм? — хрипло спрашивает Джейми, и Сэм поворачивается к нему, распахивает глаза, и в тот же момент его щеку накрывает рука, и Джейми целует его. Сэм забывается лишь на мгновение — такие горячие пальцы, такие знакомые губы, пряный вкус джина на языке — и вырывается, едва не скатившись с кровати.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — возмущенно вопит он, вскакивая на ноги. Сон как рукой сняло.

— Ну... — неловко тянет Джейми, потирая шею.

— Я, знаешь ли, думал, что принимаю приглашение на тихий сон, а не на... — Сэм неопределенно взмахивает рукой и раздосадованно хмурится.

— А я думал, что... — начинает Джейми, но Сэм перебивает его:

— Если бы ты действительно думал, — почти шипит он, — то вспомнил бы, что буквально позавчера сделал предложение Деборе. И тот факт, что у нас с тобой раньше были... — он запинается, подыскивая подходящее слово, и ухмыляющийся Джейми услужливо подсказывает:

— Сексуальные контакты?

— Блядь, Паркер! — восклицает Сэм и шумно выдыхает, продолжая уже спокойней: — То, что мы раньше — как это называется? Дружили с привилегиями? Это прошлое. История. Я не хочу сейчас вмешиваться в ваши с Деб отношения и тем более не хочу обманывать ее, на каждом совместном ужине делая вид, что ничего не происходит. И не хочу, чтобы так поступал и ты.

— То есть, — медленно произносит Джейми, поднимаясь с кровати, — ты признаешь, что что-то происходит.

— Я не... — беспомощно разводит руками Сэм. — Блядь!

«Чертов Паркер, — думает он. — Всегда ухватывает самую суть».

— Послушай, — начинает Джейми, медленно приближаясь к Сэму, — если это так, и тебя это беспокоит, мы можем попробовать решить эту проблему. Я могу поговорить с Деб...

— Нет! — вскрикивает Сэм и отскакивает от него словно обжегшись. — Ты не посмеешь угробить отношения с женщиной своей мечты ради...

«Меня», — осекшись, заканчивает он в уме. Сама мысль об этом внушает Сэму ужас. Это не может быть правдой, но на лице Джейми написана упрямая решимость, и Сэм понимает, что он так просто не сдастся:

— Ты не можешь, это несусветная глупость, ты будешь жалеть об этом всю жизнь, проклянешь и меня, и себя, и тот день, когда мы познакомились, и... — скороговоркой выпаливает Сэм, и Джейми взрывается:

— Ты не можешь решать, что мне делать, не можешь знать, о чем я буду жалеть или нет, ты не...

Внезапно он замолкает, по лицу прокатывается волна боли и отвращения, и он выбегает из комнаты в смежную ванную, откуда тотчас доносятся звуки наконец решившего избавиться от джина организма.

— Замечательно, — нервно усмехается Сэм и отправляется на кухню. Вернувшись со стаканом воды, он ждет снаружи, пока из ванной не раздается журчание канализации, и деликатно стучит в дверь. Она оказывается незапертой, и Сэм заглядывает внутрь. Джейми сидит на полу и сжимает полотенце. Сэм протягивает ему стакан и садится на колени рядом.

— Спасибо, — почти шепчет Джейми и торопливо пьет. Он отставляет стакан: донышко звонко ударяется о кафельный пол, и это единственный звук в тишине между ними. Джейми задумчиво изучает плитку на стене напротив, он выглядит измотанным и потерянным. Сэм молчит. Ждет.

— Я боюсь, — наконец заговаривает Джейми, и Сэм выдыхает с эгоистичным облегчением. Страх неизвестного толкает людей на куда более глупые поступки.

— Я боюсь, — повторяет Джейми, — я люблю Деб, но я люблю и тебя и чертовски боюсь потерять.

Сэм удивлен настолько, что сначала не может найти слов для ответа, только смотрит на профиль Джейми, по-прежнему не отрывающего взгляда от стены. Он вздыхает, улыбается и касается кончиками пальцев ладони Джейми. Тот переводит взгляд на него, и Сэм произносит:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — он чувствует, как против воли розовеют скулы, но продолжает: — и люблю Деб, по-своему, конечно, но люблю. И я никуда не денусь. Тебе еще придется постараться, если решишь от меня избавиться.

Джейми тихо смеется и перехватывает его пальцы своими.

— Прости меня. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — говорит он и смотрит виновато.

«Отчаяние, Джейми, это называется отчаяние», — хочется ответить Сэму, но он прикусывает губу и вместо этого бормочет:

— Проехали.

— Спасибо, — кивает Джейми и поглаживает большим пальцем запястье Сэма.

— Вот черт! — восклицает он через секунду. — Я же целый вечер хотел тебя спросить, но за всеми поздравлениями совсем забыл... Сэм, будешь моим шафером?

— Конечно, Джейми, — улыбается Сэм, и Джейми тянет его на себя, заставляя приподняться, и крепко обнимает, уткнувшись в грудь. Сэм рассеянно поглаживает его по голове и смаргивает непрошенные слезы с надеждой, что Джейми не заметит.


End file.
